Réconfort
by Fred TVS
Summary: Alex aime Willow.. Mais celui ci n'aura pas le temps d'avouer son amour car il se fera capturer par...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Fred TVS  
**Date **: 26 Décembre 2004. (reprise le 03 juillet 2005).  
**Résumé** : Après le départ d'Oz, Willow trouve du réconfort auprès d'Alex…un peu trop d'ailleurs…Tara n'existe pas.  
**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Joss Whedon, bla bla bla.

Willow était allongée sur le lit de sa chambre universitaire qu'elle partageait avec Buffy. Cette dernière n'était pas là. _Elle doit sûrement être avec Riley_, pensa la rouquine. C'est vrai que depuis un moment Buffy n'avait d'yeux que pour son nouveau petit ami, au point d'oublier sa meilleure amie, surtout en ce moment, après Oz…

_Oz, Oz, Oz_…son nom retentissait encore dans sa tête. Elle repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé, les larmes lui vinrent. Après quelques minutes, quelqu'un cogna à la porte et entra. Elle regarda en direction de la porte, les yeux embués de larmes : c'était Alex.

Willow : Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?  
Alex : J'passais vous voir, toi et Buffy, mais…qu'est ce que t'as ?  
Willow, _baissant la tête_ : Rien, enfin…

Alex vint s'asseoir près de son amie, et pris ses mains entre les siennes.

Alex : Non, Willow, ce n'est pas rien, dis moi.  
Willow : C'est juste que…il me manque trop Alex. J'lui en veux mais il me manque trop. J'en peux plus, ça me ronge.  
Alex prit Willow dans ses bras, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire.  
Willow sanglota.

Alex : Shh. Calmes toi.  
Il essuya ses larmes avec son pouce et l'embrassa sur le front.

Alex : Essayes de te calmer, allonges toi.  
Willow, _s'allongeant sur son lit_ : Je…oui. Dis, tu pourrais…rester avec moi ? Venir près de moi ?  
Alex, _souriant_ : Bien sûr.

Il s'allongea donc à ses côtés, en l'enlaçant ; Willow posa sa tête sur le torse d'Alex et ferma les yeux. Elle était si bien. Elle écoutait son cœur battre au rythme de sa respiration, si calme, si sereine. Au bout d'un moment elle leva les yeux vers Alex, ils se regardèrent intensément. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement, Willow était complètement absorbée dans le regard de son ami, au moment où leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher, le bruit de la porte se fit entendre. C'était Buffy. Alex se raidit et se leva d'un bon.

Buffy : Sal…ut. Euh, désolée si je dérange, _d'un air amusé.  
_Alex : Euh, non pas du tout, pourquoi ?  
Buffy : Oh pour rien. Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
Alex : J'étais passé vous voir. Mais là, j'ai un truc à faire, j'dois y aller.  
Buffy : Ok, a plus tard.

Alex quitta la pièce. Buffy regarda Willow qui était assise sur le bord de son lit.

Buffy : Ca va toi ?  
Willow : Oui oui. Alors, où étais-tu ?  
Buffy : Euh, j'étais partie m'entraîner avec Riley. Hum…dis, qu'est ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ?  
Willow : Comment ça , _d'un air perplexe_.

Buffy : Euh, vous étiez dans une position assez…suggestive !  
Willow : Hein ! Ah, mais non. En fait, euh…  
Buffy : Oui ?  
Willow : Il me consolait, c'est tout. C'était un petit câlin…entre amis.  
Buffy : _un sourire en coin_: Hein hein. Mais, comment ça il te consolait ? Tu n'allais pas bien ?  
Willow : Je…  
Buffy : Oz ?  
Willow acquiesa. Buffy vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Buffy : Tu veux en parler ?

Au même moment, le téléphone de Buffy sonna.

- Allô ? Oh, désolée, j'avais oublié…D'accord. J'arrive tout de suite.  
Buffy raccrocha le combiné et se tourna vers Willow.

Buffy : Oh, j'suis désolée, c'était Giles, j'dois vraiment y aller, je devais passer le voir hier et j'ai oublié...On pourra en parler plus tard hein ?  
Willow ne répondit rien.  
Buffy : Hey ho ?  
Willow : Oui oui, bien sûr.

Buffy partit rejoindre son ex-observateur, et laissa par la même occasion son amie seule, _encore_.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la cave d'Alex.

Anya : Alex, j'mennuis, on fait quoi ?  
Alex, _allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond_ : Je sais pas.  
Anya : J'en ai marre de rester enfermé ici toute la journée.  
Alex : Tu peux sortir tu sais.  
Anya : Toute seule !  
Alex : Bah oui, pourquoi ?

Anya quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alex se leva et partit chez Giles, chez qui il retrouva la tueuse.

Buffy : Salut Alex.  
Giles : Oh tiens Alex.  
Alex : Salut.  
Buffy : Euh…où est Anya ?  
Alex : Oh, je sais pas, elle fait encore la tête, pour changer. Qu'est ce que vous faites de beau ici ?  
Buffy : On cherche…enfin, Giles cherche des infos sur un démon que j'ai rencontré l'autre soir.  
Alex : J'peux aider ?  
Giles : Bien sûr, tu peux chercher dans les livres posés sur le bureau, _en les montrant du doigt_.

Alex vit au moins une cinquantaine de livres.

Alex : Oh, rien que ça.

Buffy : Dis…Ca n'a pas l'air de s'arranger pour Will.  
Alex : Oui en effet.  
Buffy : On pourrait l'emmener au Bronze ce soir, histoire de lui faire un peu oublier tout ça.  
Alex : Ouais, ouais.  
Buffy : C'est fou ce que tu as l'air passionné par ce que je suis en train de te raconter.  
Alex : Euh… Désolé.  
Buffy : A quoi tu penses ?  
Alex, _en souriant_ : Oh, rien d'intéressant.


	2. chapitre2

Le soir même, Buffy, Alex et Willow se trouvaient au Bronze. Ils étaient assis autour d'une table, Willow ne disait rien, et Alex avait le nez plongé dans son verre.

Buffy : Ahem. Qu'est ce que vous avez ce soir ? Je vous offre une super soirée au Bronze et vous restez là à déprimer ! Vous voulez pas qu'on aille danser ?  
Alex : Hum, pourquoi pas, _dit-il d'un air un peu forcé_.

Buffy : Will ?  
Willow : Peut être après.

Buffy traîna Alex jusqu'à la piste de danse, laissant ainsi Willow seule. Mais cette fois ci, elle l'avait cherché. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'amuser, et elle n'osait pas affronter le regard d'Alex. Ce matin, ils avaient failli s'embrasser. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait commis ce geste... Peut être cherchait elle un peu de réconfort ?

Alex dansait aux côtés de la Tueuse, tout en regardant Willow dont le visage affichait une triste mine. Il voulait tant lui faire retrouver le sourire, il détestait la voir ainsi. A cet instant, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, et l'embrasser pour lui faire tout oublier. Oui, l'embrasser. Willow ne savait pas pourquoi ils avaient, quelques heures plus tôt, failli échanger un baiser, mais lui savait : il l'aimait. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et ce depuis le lycée. Il avait réussi à réprimer cet amour pendant presque un an, mais là c'en était trop. Mais il n'était pas sans savoir que Willow ne voudrait pas de lui, elle aimait encore Oz, elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Il n'aurait donc aucune chance. Et puis il y avait Anya, qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter...

Alex : J'y vais.  
Buffy : Quoi, déjà ? On vient juste de commencer à danser !  
Alex : Oui mais... Anya m'attends.

C'était totalement faux, il se fichait d'Anya, d'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'ils s'étaient « disputés ». Il se dirigea vers la table où Willow était assise, prit son blouson et commença à partir. Willow se leva et le rattrapa.

Willow : Tu pars ?  
Alex : Oui, je rentre.  
Willow : Tu m'attends ? Je préfèrerais rentrer maintenant aussi.  
Alex : Bien sûr.

Alex et Willow marchèrent longuement sans rien dire, sans même se regarder. Willow décida de rompre ce silence devenu trop lourd.

Willow : Alex, qu'est ce que tu as ?  
Alex : Quoi ? Oh, rien.  
Willow : Tu ne vas pas bien, ça se voit, même si tu essaies de le cacher.  
Alex : C'est toi qui me dit ça, dit-il en souriant.

Willow lui rendit un sourire.

Willow : Oui, mais moi tu sais pourquoi, alors que moi non.  
Alex : Ce n'est pas bien grave.  
Willow : Tu es sûr ?  
Alex : Mmmh.  
Willow : Alex, je suis ta meilleure amie, tu peux tout me dire non ?  
Alex : J'ai pas très envie d'en parler.  
Willow, _vexée_: D'accord, comme tu veux.  
Alex : Tu veux savoir ? Bien... Alors, ...

A peine avait il eut le temps de commencer sa phrase, qu'une bande de vampires sortit de nulle part, et se rua sur lui. Willow eut le temps de reconnaître Harmony dans la bande, avant d'être frappée, puis jetée au sol, inconsciente.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le soir même.  
Alex se réveilla enchaîné au mur d'une grotte sombre. Il avait affreusement mal à la tête et mit plusieurs minutes pour pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Il découvrit alors une joyeuse bande de quatre vampires, dont deux qu'il connaissait déjà : Spike et Harmony. Qui était les deux autres ? Il l'ignorait.

- Oh, mais regardes qui se réveille, s'écria Harmony.  
- Il a mit le temps, ajouta Spike.  
- Qu'est ce que je fais là ? cria Alex.  
- Humm, on a besoin de toi pour attirer Buffy ici, et pour pouvoir la tuer, répondis Harmony.  
- Ah, ouais, la routine quoi, plaisanta Alex.  
- C'est ça, rigoles, pendant que tu le peu encore, dis Spike.  
- Quoi, vous allez me faire quoi ? Rien, parce que vous avez besoin de moi, comme vous l'avez dit.  
- Oui, dit Spike en riant. Oui...  
- Mais pas forcément vivant, renchéri Harmony en plongeant ses crocs dans la chair tendre de sa proie, qui hurla de douleur.

Willow ne reprit conscience qu'au bout de trente minutes et se souvint rapidement des événements. Alex... Harmony...Vampires... Elle paniqua et retourna au Bronze à toute vitesse. Elle espérait que Buffy y serait encore, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se mit en route vers la FAC en courant, elle arriva à destination en quelques minutes. Elle entra dans sa chambre, alluma la lumière et réveilla Buffy qui dormait à poings fermés.

- Buffy ! Buffy ! Réveilles toi, j'ten pris ! Vite !  
- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives , dit-elle encore endormie.  
-Alex ! C'est Alex ! Harmony l'a prit ! Et ils sont partis.  
- Quoi ! Qui 'ils' ? questionna la Tueuse.  
- Je ne sais pas, d'autres vampires sûrement.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit elle en se levant. Je vais le retrouver.  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas emmené.  
- Peut être pour que tu viennes me le dire... Donc, c'est un piège, conclu t'elle.  
- Buffy, il faut qu'on y aille , s'écria Willow.  
- Non, pas on. J'y vais seule.  
- Mais...  
- Non, tu restes là, dit-elle en lui coupant la parole. Ou plutôt, tu vas chez Giles et tu lui dis tout, pendant que j'essaye de trouver la planque d'Harmony.

Buffy s'habilla, enfila son blouson, prit ses armes et se mit en route. Elle parcouru le cimetière de long en large, fouilla toutes les cryptes, tous les caveaux... Elle n'y trouvait rien.

- Bon sang ! C'est pas possible ! Ils sont bien quelque part , vociféra t'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Buffy se retrouvait dans le bar de Willy l'indic. Ce dernier servait des bières à quelques démons.

- Je te dérange , dit-elle.  
- Oh, la Tueuse. Qu'est ce... qui t'amènes, demanda t-il nerveusement.  
- J'ai besoin d'informations, et vite. Je me suis dit que toi qui sait tout, tu pourrais m'aider, hein ?  
- Tu sais, moi, je traîne plus dans ses affaires là depuis longtemps, mentit Willy.  
- Hm, oui bien sûr. Bon, écoutes moi, un ami à moi est en danger, alors tu as intérêt à répondre à ma question ou je sens que mon poing va rencontrer ton visage dans pas longtemps.  
- Bon. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?  
- Où se planque Harmony ?  
- Harmony ... Ah, celle qui traîne tout le temps avec Spike !  
- Spike ... J'aurais dû m'en douter, elle aurait pas été fichus de faire ça toute seule. Alors, où se cachent ils ?  
- Dans les bois, près de Rickson Hills.

Buffy ne remercia même pas Willy et quitta le bar d'un pas pressant.

Pendant ce temps là, chez Giles, Willow et Anya étaient mortes d'inquiétude. Elles tournaient en rond dans le petit appartement. Willow se sentit dégoûtée par le fait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire.

- Et si ils le dévoraient ? Et si ils le coupaient en petits morceaux ? Et si ils coupaient son..., hurla Anya.  
- Stop , cria Giles en lui coupant la parole et en l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Gardes ton calme ! Buffy est partit le chercher, il ne lui arrivera rien.  
- J'aimerais vous croire, dit Willow à voix basse.

Le bruit de la porte se fit entendre : c'était Buffy.

- Giles, des armes s'il vous plaît, s'écria la Tueuse.  
- Buffy, tu as retrouvé Alex , demanda Willow.

- Oui..., répondis t'elle. Il est à Rickson Hills, dans les bois. Et c'est Spike qui est derrière tout ça. J'ai besoin de plus d'armes, dit-elle en fouillant dans un coffre en bois.

- Buffy, tu ne devrais pas y aller toute seule, conseilla Giles.  
- Si, répondis t'elle aussi sec. Je ne pourrais pas me battre et vous surveiller en même temps.  
- Mais Buffy, je pourrais venir moi, je pourrais t'aider, et..., s'écria Willow.  
- Non, Will, restes là, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, dit-elle en brandissant une hache. Je vous le ramène, je vous le promets.

Buffy sortit de l'appartement sous les yeux inquiets de la bande. Willow regardait son amie s'éloigner à travers la petite fenêtre et ne pus s'empêcher de la suivre.

Ca y était, Buffy était dans les bois, et elle avait trouvé la cachette de Spike. Elle était cachée derrière un mur, et observait les vampires, ils étaient quatre...Mais ne voyait pas Alex. Elle sentit une présence derrière : elle se retourna.

- Willow ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là !  
- Je t'ai suivi, je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir toute seule.  
- Retournes chez Giles , ordonna la Tueuse.  
- Non, Buffy ! Je reste !  
- Bon ok, tu restes planquée là alors, dit-elle agacée.

Buffy entra dans la grotte, sans essayer de dissimuler sa présence.

- Hey , s'écria t-elle.  
Tous les vampires se retournèrent.  
- La Tueuse, enfin ! Je me demandais combien de temps tu mettrais avant de trouver notre petite cachette... et te voilà, dit Spike en riant.

Les deux larbins de Spike et d'Harmony se jetèrent sur Buffy, qui les planta instantanément et retrouvèrent réduit à l'état de poussière.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez à m'offrir , plaisanta Buffy.

Spike se morpha en vampire, et se rua sur la Tueuse en l'assenant de coups de poings au visage. Il enroula ses mains autour de son cou et serra de plus en plus fort, elle s'étouffait. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et lui flanqua un coup de pied dans la tête, ce qui le fit tomber au sol. Il se releva immédiatement, il semblait n'éprouver aucune douleur.

Willow se faufila à travers la grotte, à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Elle le vit allongé sur le sol. Elle voulu aller l'aider mais Harmony l'en empêcha en lui donna un coup de poing, ce qui la fit tomber par terre. Harmony se tenait au dessus de la sorcière quand cette dernière sortit un flacon d'eau bénite de sa poche, et lui jeta à la figure. Harmony sortit de la grotte en se touchant le visage et en hurlant de douleur. Buffy se battait toujours contre Spike.

Willow se releva et accouru vers Alex. Elle le secoua, mais quand elle le toucha, elle constata qu'il était froid. Elle nota aussi la présence de morsure au niveau de son cou. Il était mort. C'était fini. Elle se mit aussitôt à pleurer. Elle prit peur lorsque celui-ci se réveilla.

- Alex ! Tu n'es pas mort , s'écria t'elle en lui sautant au cou.  
- Hm, ça reste à voir, dit-il en se morphant en vampire. J'ai tellement faim.  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON , hurla Willow.

Alex se releva, prit Willow et la jeta contre le mur. Il se rua sur elle, et lui tint les mains pour qu'elle ne se défende pas.

- Alex ! Non, arrête ! Arrête !  
- C'est toi qui vas t'arrêter de pleurnicher !

Buffy entendit les cris de Willow. Elle n'en cru pas ses yeux, son ami était devenu vampire. Elle ne voulait pas le croire. Elle était arrivée trop tard, elle avait échoué. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Spike profita de cet instant de faiblesse et attrapa Buffy par les cheveux et la projeta contre le mur.

Buffy venait de perdre son meilleur ami. Cette pensée l'emplit d'une rage telle qu'elle se releva et flanqua à Spike la raclée du siècle, en le frappant sans s'arrêter une seule seconde, alternant coups de poings et coups de pieds. Elle dégaina sa hache et décapita le vampire qui tomba en poussière.

Buffy accouru vers Willow, mais Alex n'était plus là.

- Où est t-il , questionna Buffy en sanglotant.  
- J'ai... Je... Je l'ai tué, s'écria Willow en pleurant.

Buffy vit un tas de cendre rependu au sol à côté de son amie. Voilà ce qu'était devenu Alex, par sa faute. Si seulement elle était arrivée plus tôt, si seulement...

- Tu n'avais pas le choix Will. Tu devais le faire, dit la Tueuse en tentant de contenir ses larmes.

Alex était bel et bien mort. Willow ne serait jamais ce que son meilleur ami avait voulu lui dire avant qu'il ne se fasse capturer... Jamais. Mais tout ça n'avait maintenant plus d'importance, plus aucune.

**Note de l'auteur** : Vraiment la pire fic que je n'ai jamais écrite ! XD Les fics genre aventure c'est définitivement pas mon truc lol..


End file.
